The Truth Hurts
by FireIceWindEarth
Summary: Lelouch tells everyone how he REALLY feels about them. Oneshot


Hello everyone! This isn't the story that I've been spending so much time on and have hyped shamefully in my other stories. That one is still in progress as it is being reviewed by a good friend of mine. I will let another person review it as well if they want, just send me a PM. This story came to me as I sat at the computer trying to get my lazy butt to write. I wasn't in the mood for that story, so I wrote this one instead! Funny, ain't it? As usual, enjoy!

I may sound like a total douche. These are just things I can up with on the spot, what I found odd about the characters, and these aren't my real opinions in anyway (Except Ohgi. I'm sorry. I just do). And I like shipping in CG. I just happen to like C.C. Lelouch more. And yes we all know Kallen isn't some Zero fanatic, I just use that for comedy.

* * *

Lelouch muttered darkly to himself as he walked through campus to his council room. "Tamaki, you stupid, ignorant, brainless weasel."

He had recently found out that Tamaki had taken it upon him to redecorate his room, inviting all of the Black Knights. C.C. had "magically" disappeared, which meant not one square inch had been left undecorated. He walked into his room to find it painted into squares of different designs.

"YO! Zero, buddy! Check out this!" Tamaki said proudly, pointing to his drawing. Lelouch nearly barfed in his helmet at the horribly drawn portrait of Zero .A group of female Black Knights giggled as they moved to reveal Zero, standing atop a rock, shirtless and flexing.

Tohdoh nodded silently at his drawing. "I call it...Zero and Tohdoh's super awesome rescue of Japan." It showed a heroically posed Tohdoh, with his sword outdrawn and the sun bathing him in a brilliant light as he stood atop the bodies of fallen Knightmares and Britannian soldiers.

"Where am I?" Lelouch asked.

Tohdoh pointed to a small, indistinguishable dot at the bottom left corner. Tohdoh turned to Chiba. "What did you draw?" She blushed and moved out of the way. A portrait of Tohdoh in a bunny suit adorned Lelouch's wall. Lelouch moved his mouth silently in his mask, voice not working.

"Kallen, what did you draw?" Asked Ohgi.

"KALLEN?!" Lelouch screamed.

Kallen nodded, face blushing. "Yes, Zero. As your honor guard captain, I felt the responsibility to show my loyalty." She moved away, and Zero collapsed. Everyone stared in surprise, horror, or sexual perversion at the suggestive picture of the two.

"GET OUUUUUUUUUUT!" Lelouch screamed, ready to quit the Black Knights then and there. There was a mad scramble for the doors as everyone left to avoid Zero's wrath. Only Tamaki and Zero remained.

Tamaki crossed his arms and grinned. "Pretty friggin sweet, aye Zero?"

* * *

"HI LULU!" A schoolgirl yelled as Lelouch stormed forward, a dark could of evil above his head.

Lelouch snarled and turned his head, his anger threatening to spill out. "And what do you want?" He said coldly.

The girl smiled, and proceeded to ruffle his hair, oblivious to Lelouch's anger. "YOU'RE JUST TO HANDSOME!"

Lelouch's Geass activated as he looked the girl in the eye. "Never. Bother. Me. AGAIN." The girl blinked and walked away. Turning around, Lelouch walked back, kicking a poor puppy that happened to get in his way.

Lelouch kicked open the door to his room, muttering horrible awful things.

"Hello."C.C. said without looking up from her magazine. She looked up curiously to see the boy rip off his shirt and collapse on the bed next to her. "Rough day?" She asked, casually flipping the page.

"What gave you that idea?" He snarled.

"I'm guessing Tamaki's re-decoration of your room." She said, pulling out a hand held mirror to check her reflection.

"You knew?" He asked.

"I should be more careful with the keys to your room, shouldn't I?" She responded boredly.

Lelouch stuttered for a second before sitting up. His already thin patience snapped as he ripped the contact off his eye and turned to C.C.. The Geass in his eye exploded outwards toward C.C. as he yelled "OBEY MY COMMAND!"

_"SHIT!"_ Lelouch thought within the brief second he had, _"C.C. is immune to Geass....AND IS THAT A MIRROR?!"_ The Geass reflected off the mirror and bounced back toward him. Lelouch gave a short gasp before he relaxed and looked calmly at C.C.. She smiled at Lelouch's temporary stupidity, it was going to cost him. Lelouch now had to obey one of her commands.

"Hmmm." C.C. pondered, thinking about what to make Lelouch do. A grin emerged on her beautiful face. "Lelouch, why don't you go admit what you REALLY think. Tell all the student council members and the head members of the Black Knights what you REALLY feel about them."

Lelouch nodded as he stood up and walked out of the door. C.C. chuckled, her boring day now interesting.

"Lelouch!" Rivalv said, waving to his buddy.

Turning around Lelouch thought of a few choice words. "Rivalv. You're a hopeless romantic who is way out of his league with Milly. Lose that wimpy side car on your scooter, or just get a motorcycle and you might have a shot. Either way right now, you're a pussy."

Nodding, satisfied, Lelouch walked away leaving Rivalv close to tears. "But side cars are cool....."

Nina sat silently at her computer, working with complex calculations beyond 90% of the people in the world.

Poking his head in the room, Lelouch scrutinized Nina. "Nina."

She looked up.

"You're weird. REALLY weird." He withdrew his head.

Nina blinked, shrugged, and went back to her work. Lelouch walked into the council room, where Milly and Shirley worked diligently.

"Lulu!" Shirley squealed.

Lelouch turned to Shirley. "Grow a backbone already. It's plain even to me, a hopeless romantic that you dig me. Ask me out already, even if I am going to turn you down because I love another woman." Shirley's mouth opened as the words drove home.

"LELOUCH!" Milly gasped. Lelouch turned to Milly. "Milly, someday your going to end up in jail because you took one of your games a LITTLE bit too far. And for gods sake sleep with Rivalv already, that boy worships you." He looked at the two stunned woman and shrugged. "Just speaking my mind. I how about we put this all behind us in a few weeks, okay?" He walked out abruptly.

C.C. laughed behind the doors, unable to contain her mirth.

"Hello, Lelouch!" Kallen said as she walked by Lelouch.

"Oh! Kallen Stadtfeld !" Lelouch exclaimed. "How could I forget you! Now where to start. If you were in the physical condition to last 10 seconds in bed, I'm sure you would much more popular. Also, breast implants at your age are rather dangerous." He said sternly.

Kallen blinked, her mind blank. Lelouch smiled and walked off, leaving a dumb founded red head behind.

"Why did you not admit anything about the Black Knights?" C.C. asked him as they walked toward his room to prepare for the meeting with his Black Knights later tonight.

Lelouch shrugged, the faint outline of the Geass evident on his eyes. "Simple. At school, she's Kallen Stadtfeld. With the Black Knights, she's Kallen Kōzuki."

C.C. grinned as they entered the room. "Even under the Geass your still a clever bastard."

Lelouch smiled warmly toward C.C.. "Just wait till I get to YOU." He whispered softly, taking his shirt off to put his Zero costume underneath.

C.C. blinked and felt her cheeks redden a bit. "Just get dressed."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Tamaki swore as he looked at the booklet.

"I don't know, Zero had C.C. pass them out." Ohgi replied. Kallen scrutinized the cover. "Black Knights Character Report."

Zero walked in, and everyone hushed. C.C. followed him, holding Cheese-kun like usual. Looking at Kallen, Lelouch wondered if she was still mad. He then noticed the shred of paper at her foot that apparently been burnt, shot, and stomped on. The image of a violet eye was still distinguishable. _"Yeah, she's pissed." _ "Black Knights!" Zero greeted them, spreading his arms. "In your arms are pamphlets in which I have composed my opinion of you. It is in your best interest to read these, and use them as stepping stones. That is all." With a swish of his cape he left the room.

C.C. walked over to a nearby corner, and got ready to enjoy herself.

"WHAT?!" Ohgi yelled.

"What did it say?" Tamaki asked, running over to look over his shoulder.

"You're as indecisive and talentless as a rock. Wait, I take that back. The rock probably would be more decisive. Also, lose the hairdo. I die a bit on the inside every time I see it." Ohgi read out loud. His hand whipped up to his hair as he sniffled.

Tamaki began laughing as he looked down at his.

"I hate you. I REEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLY hate you."

Tamaki blinked before bursting into more laughter. "GOOD ONE ZERO, YOU ARE MY BEST BUDDY!" In the corner C.C. wondered how many times Tamaki had been dropped on his head as a baby. She was beginning to lose count.

Diethard opened his, looked inside and began reading out loud. "Diethard, you are very talented. But your fascination with me creeps me out. If I find a camera in my bedroom, I will fucking murder you."

There was an awkward silence, before Diethard began laughing. "Oh Zero, you're so funny!" _"Snap...I've gotta take that camera out before he gets back...Well, at least I can keep the awesome footage of him and C.C.. Actually, maybe I can just edit C.C. out of that..."_

"I'll read mine!" Kaguya said cheerily, waving her pamphlet. "Zero can't say bad things about his wife, can he?"

In the corner C.C. chuckled at this statement.

Clearing her throat, Kaguya began to read. "Dear Kaguya, you are cute. But when I first saw you, I thought you were thirteen. But you're actually sixteen or seventeen? Hit puberty before hitting on me please."

There were snigger's as Kaguya's cute face began to droop, before exploding back into her usual smile. "I will my husband! I'm off to go practice!" She said, running out of the room.

There was a silence, and a rookie asked curiously. "Practice what?" **SMACK**

"Moving on! What did you get Tohdoh?" Tamaki asked.

Tohdoh silently opened his paper and read it. "WHERE R MY MIRACLZ BITCH?! Seriously Tohdoh, making me do all the work. Ungrateful bastard."

"True, true..." A voice came from the crowd.

Scowling, Tohdoh sat down and began grumbling.

The doors opened as Xingke walked in with Tianzi, Xingke holding a character report as well. "Does anyone know where I can find Zero?" He asked angrily, hand straying near his sword.

"Why? What did yours say?" Kallen asked.

Xingke opened his and read aloud. "Xingke, you're one of the most popular men in the Black Knights among women, and yet you choose to become a pedophile? Weird."

The room turned to look at Tianzi, who shrugged. "Xingke hasn't told me what a pedophile is." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Rakshata, lounging on a couch in the back of the room opened her. "Why aren't you a swimsuit model? You practice your damn pose 24/7." She read aloud. She laughed and played with her pipe. "I wouldn't be able to create my Knightmare children if I was a swimsuit model."

"Ah! Kallen!" Ohgi remembered.

"Read yours!"

Nodding, Kallen nervously opened hers. "Kallen. Admit it, you're jealous of C.C." She read slowly. Turning to the green haired woman in the corner, she screamed "NO I'M NOT!"

C.C. smirked. "Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

C.C. smiled. "Me and Zero did it last night."

There was a stunned silence before Kallen collapsed to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

C.C. laughed triumphantly. "You are jealous."

Kallen sniffled and stood up. "I just lost feelings in my legs. And I got something in both my eyes."

C.C. rolled her eyes as she moved toward the door. She stopped, realizing her little prank could cause the Black Knights to possibly dissolve. "Just kidding." She said before walking out the door. There was yet another stunned silence as everyone contemplated those words.

"I think Zero's woman is having an effect on him..." Ohgi said.

Tamaki shrugged. "Whatever, I got a laugh out of that." Everyone nodded as they dispersed.

Tianzi pulled on Xingke's arm. "Xingke? What's a pedophile?

* * *

C.C. laughed as she entered Lelouch's room. She noticed Lelouch lounging on the couch.

"Well that was fun." She said as she sat next to him.

He chuckled, reaching over to grab her hand. She looked up in surprise to still see the faint red glow in his eyes.

"I haven't talked about you yet." He whispered.

C.C. looked up, a slight tinge appearing on her cheeks. "And what do you think of me, Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled. "I love you, C.C.." He said, pulling her into a hug.

C.C. closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears that had begun to roll down her face. "I love you too Lelouch..." She said, hugging him back. They held the position, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Ummmm, C.C.? What are we doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Enjoying the moment" C.C. whispered back, hugging him tighter.

"What moment?"

C.C. sighed as she realized what had happened. The Geass had left him, and Lelouch had no memory of what had just happened, including their moment. Breaking apart, C.C. grabbed the sides of his head, and kissed him.

Diethard grinned as he watched C.C. and Lelouch on his laptop. "Maybe I should just hide the cameras better instead of taking them out..."

* * *

Done! This was a quickie I whipped up in an hour or so. As always enjoy and R/R. I **PROMISE** the next story will be the one I hyped up. It's an alternate ending to Code Geass I got from a comic someone drew, and I thought it was **BEAUTIFUL.**


End file.
